<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reading Is Fun by MischievousHiddleston</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526156">Reading Is Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston'>MischievousHiddleston</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Library Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:02:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N reads an erotic book in the library in Asgard until Loki catches her and decides to show her that in reality it is even better than just reading it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reading Is Fun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lady Y / N, what are you reading?", Y / N winces and looked up from her book and saw Loki, who was only a few meters in front of her. She closes the book before hiding it behind her back.<br/>"N-nothing. Just a boring book. She stutters in response and blushes. Y / N couldn't tell Loki the truth, what would he think of her when he found out what exactly she was reading. It wasn't virtuous for a lady.<br/>"Oh? That's exactly what I'm looking for, show me. ”, Says Loki and reaches behind Y / N and took the book away from her. He opened it and began to read it with a grin: "His hands wandered over her naked body while he presses his rock hard cock hard into her wet cunt ..."<br/>The grin left his face. Y / N's face burned with embarrassment. She pulled the book from Loki's hands and closed it.<br/>“It's an erotic book?”<br/>“Yeah okay? Y / N asks embarrassed before turning around to get away from Loki. However, she did not get far because Loki pulled her back to him by her upper arms. Her back was pressed against his front by Loki. Y / N could feel his hard erection pressing against his pants. His hot breath brushed her ear as he began to whisper hotter: “You think I'm laughing at you? On the contrary, I would much rather show you how much better it is to experience it for real. If you let me."<br/>His finger brushed the bare skin of her arm and a shiver ran over her body. Y / N was confused, Loki was interested in her.<br/>"I don't know.", Y / N shrugs her shoulders, her heart beating harder and harder in her chest. She knew that if she let this go on, everything between her and Loki would change irrevocably. But would it really be that bad? To make these fantasies of the book come true?<br/>"Then let me convince you.", A sly smile spread across his face and before Y / N knew it, they were pressed against the wall, Loki's hands on her waist. She gasped at the suddenness of it all and then he kisses Y / N hungry. Weeks and months of pleasure permeated him. That's all he wanted to do since seeing her and Y / N knew she felt the same way.<br/>Both didn't care that someone could walk over in a second to catch them both. Loki ran her tongue over her lower lip to be let in, but she grins into the kiss and decides to tease him by not letting Y / N let him. Y / N's shyness was gone. Loki moans into the kiss, then moves his hand under her skirt and starts rubbing her clit through her panties. She moans and he takes this as his chance to slide his tongue into her mouth and prove his dominance.<br/>She moves her hand to his chest and the other around his neck to touch him. Y / N has longed for it for a long time, the feeling of Loki's lips on hers, his touch, his fingers, everything had heated her body and moisture was collecting in her panties.<br/>He kisses her lips, hard and rough and Y / N deepens the kiss. She felt his cold lips. She moans into the kiss and loves its dominance. He pulls back from the kiss and leans his forehead against yours. Before she could ask, he flips Y / N and grabs your skirt and quickly pulls it over her legs. She puts her hands on the bookcase to stabilize herself. He's so eager to be in her and Y / N wanted to feel him inside, both of them longed for this moment.<br/>Next he opens his pants and pushes them down together with his underwear. His cock is erect and she feels it against her bum which makes her moan.<br/>He kisses her shoulder, then teases her and brushes the tip over her cunt. They moan with anticipation.<br/>“Loki, please.”<br/>“What is that? Do I hear a request from your sweet little mouth? ”<br/>“ Please. My King, please. ”<br/>Loki bangs Y / N without warning and makes her cry out in pleasure. Her walls feel like heaven around him, but he gives her a second to adjust. As soon as she was ready, he thrust back into her, his pubic bone crashing into her ass, and then he did it again without stopping. He grips her hips while she grabs the shelf for support, a low moan leaving her mouth.<br/>She trembles when they felt Loki's cock pumping into her without a break. She had dreamed of this, dreamed of this moment, but never suspected that Loki would be so good. His tail sent Y / N into a world of pure bliss.<br/>Loki watched her ass bounce on his hard cock, how her wetness covered his shsanz and how her walls felt around him. Her moan fills the air and turned him on even more. He loved to please her.<br/>She whimpered as her legs began to tremble from the incessant hard pleasurable thrusts. The sounds of his skin slapping against hers echoed through the library, sweat breaking out on her body, making the moment even hotter than it already was.<br/>The abundance of him was heavenly. He groans and then moves deeper into her. Y / N felt it to the brim causing a tingling sensation in her stomach. Loki's hand moves to her throat, the other presses her chest. She could feel him deeper inside her, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head and the pleasure becoming too big for her.<br/>She could feel his breath brush against her ear as he continued to pound her pussy relentlessly. Her mouth was wide open in a silent groan. With each new thrust he rammed deeper, only making her body flinch at this action. Y / N's pussy engulfed Loki's cock and he moaned at the feeling. One hand came and rubbed her clit, her orgasm approaching quickly.<br/>"Oh, Loki, I'm-"<br/>"I know, honey.", He kissed her neck, licked and nibbled and before she notices it, her orgasm raged through her. Y / N groans loudly. It wasn't long before his cock twitched inside her and shot hot cum inside her. His coming mixes with hers and he doesn't stop while dragging your two orgasms out. Your eyes are full of lust.<br/>Loki grabs her neck tighter and turns her head to the side to catch her lips in his while he continues to fuck Y / N, but slowly and sensually now. You moan into his mouth and enjoy this moment. He pulls back and places a quick kiss on her lip. He also pulls out of her and then turns her over. Both of them are breathing hard from this incredible fuck.<br/>"Was that better than in the book?" He asks with a mischievous grin on his face.<br/>She put her hands around his neck and pulls him close so their noses touch. "Much better."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My request are open! So if you have an idea for a one-shot write me here or on Tumblr at mischievoushiddleston.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>